A tale of an immortal love
by lena rosa cullen
Summary: This is my first story... What happens when Edward leaves Bella? She is not a little human now after 20 years... Uh oh! Edward and Bella story. This is my first so... plz read! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

''Dean wake up! Com'on bear boy...we gotta go!" Ah...Dean...He would never wake up. I swear when this man sleeps no one and i mean NO ONE can make him wake up. Not even if there was a war going on outside his window! "Hey Sammy...I need some help here." Sam was always willing to help me wake Dean. I think it's because he usually uses a bucket of water to manage it! "And no water please!" I said." Oh com'on Bee! It's not fun that way...And how else could we awaken him? I can't do magic...But you DO! Make him fly around the room!" said Sam cheerfully as he walked out of the bathroom."You know Sammy if I didn't know that you love your brother I would say that you want to kill him." He laughed."Yeah... that's kinda true I guess"

Before i continue I should introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Ivanova, widely known as Bella. I have othrer nicknames too such as Bells, Bee or Izzy (some people call me angel too but don't tell that anywhere!).

My life has changed so much the last 20 years. I was 17 years old when I moved from Phoenix, Arizona where I was staying with my mother to a small town called Forks in Washington. I went there to live with my father bacause my mother got married again and I wanted to give her some space to enjoy her life with her new husband. There I had my first meeting with Supernatural, there I fell in love for the first and last time. Edward Cullen. Some years ago I couldn't even think that I can...But still my heart aches when I think about him. Edward was a vampire. I didn't have a problem with that. But obviously he had problem with me being a human. At first he said he loved me more than anything but in the end he couldn't take it anymore so he left after a sort goodbye in the forest near my father's house. I don't bear a grudge on him. Edward was perfect. How could he waste his time with the little human I was back then?

After that happened I was a mess. I wouldn't speak to anyone and if I did it was a very sort answer. The person who helped me to wake up from my torpor was my very good friend Jacob Black. Jake is still always there for me when I need him and I am there for him too. Unhappily Jake was not thinking of me as just a friend. He wanted more and I couldn't give him what he deserved. I never got over Edward and I never will. Jake is an amazing person and he proved it once more. He didn't push me and we continued as friends. It was then that I learned that Jacob is a werewolf or better say some kind of shape shifter that can only transform to a big wolf. His friends are too. They are a pack and their leader is Sam Uley.

Unfortunatelly my relationship with Edward had left me some kind of trouble follows me everyway but whatever...When we were together a vampire called James had wanted to kill me but Edward stoped him. And by stopping I mean he killed James. His mate Victoria didn't take it good so when HE left she tried to kill me. Thank god I had Jake and his pack and they killed Victoria but not before she bite me. I was in pain for about 7 days but i wouldn't fully transform into a vampire.

When the torture stopped I found out that I had transformed to something that was a mix of vampire and a human. My skin is hard as a vampire's but blood is running in my veins. I can survive both on blood and human food. And the best yet to come. My newborn's strength hasn't faded so I am better than vampires in almost everything. As for the powers the vampires sometimes have I am a shield. This means I can shield anyone and everything. I also am much more beautiful than vampires. Even more beautiful than Rosalie if that helps. After the tranformation my eyes were neither red nor gold just dark bottomless forest green eyes and my hair had become darker and there was much more red in it I got much taller and I have a killer body with curves in all the right places. Sometimes I like to think what Edward would say about the new me.

And here we go to the most intresting part. You will ask me why I didn't fully transformed into a vampire. The truth is because I have angels blood in my vains. Renee and Charlie are not my real parents. They didn't know it. I learned it when I did some research after my transformation. My real father is a man called Nikolai Ivanov. As for my mother she was an angel. Literelly an angel. Nicolai Ivanov's wife was dying when a miracle happend. It was as if she rose from the dead, which was kinda true i think. My real father didn't knew it but an angel went in his wife's body as she died. Nine months later the angel that was pretended my father's wife gave birth to a child... then...she died. My dad says that it was like she lived just to give birth to me. I met my father a year after my transformation. At the hospital they told him that i died with my mother. He was really happy to find out that I was alive, and I was happy too.I should say here that my father knows what I am. It was then that angel Castiel came to me. He told me the truth about my mother and that she was not dead but in heaven and she was watching me from there but she couldn't come to me, so she sent Castiel. He also told me that being half vampire could be good for me in the future, but he didn't explain more...

Having a mother who is an angel has many benefits. I can use magic. I can do whatever i want! Well almost... I can't bring the dead back but otherwise I have everyting. Except the only thing I really want. Edward. But I've learned to live like that and I will say the truth. I like having fun!

My life is pretty good! It's been 20 years after I've changed and I have traveled all around the world since and I've met a lot of people and made some really good friends. It was 15 years before when I met a coven of vegeterian vampires like the where 4 of them. Joan, Lissa, Vlad and Jack. Joan is Vlad's mate and Lissa is Jack's. They took me in and when I am not traveling and stuff I stay with them. They are a true family and I love them all.

I should also tell you that I like having something to do. I feel useless otherwise. So I started hunting evil Supernatural things because I was bored. You will tell me that this is crazy but I already know that! Since no one can beat me I am ok and I enjoy it. This is how I met Sam and Dean. After the first shock when they saw me they tried to kill me. Of course they couldn't do it since I am immortal. I don't know why but I told them everyting about me. I am travelling around USA, hunting with them now. They are some of the few people that know the truth.

So here I am trying to wake up Dean... I start to think that Sam's idea is not that bad at all!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

I really hope that you like my you do review please!:):):)

"Do not move Dean! I am trying to help you here..." This morning when Dean finally woke up we left the motel we were staying and we took of to New York. We had figured that a demon was murdering infants there in a hospital. We found that demon in the evening and we tried to kill him. He was possesing the body of a beautiful nurse in the clinic. But we didn't know that he had more with him... They were 4 and we were 3. I could take them down alone but I had the boys with me so I took down the 2 of them and the other 2 went for Sam and Dean. When I was finished I turned to help Sam and when we were done we saw that Dean had took down his demon and he was bleeding.

It was a small cut on his wasn't bad but Dean kept fidgeting as I was cleaning the wound." Here! We are finished Bear boy!" Bear boy. That was my nickname for Dean.

"Thanks Baby Girl!" He told me as he was going to take a beer from the fridge. And that was his nickname for me. Don't ask me. I was about 15 years older than him and he was calling me Baby Girl. Boys...I will never understand them! "Hey Bee check this out." said Sammy as he put his laptop in front of my face. "What's the matter Sammy?" I asked him. "Look this." He showed me an article about a series of murders that were taking place in Port Angeles. It looked like there was some mewborn vampires killing people there. "I'll call Jake to see if he knows anything about it." "Yeah good idea" said Dean who was listening the whole time.

I found my cell phone and I called Jacob. He picked it at the second ring. " Hello?" He sounded sleepy, I must have waked him up. "Hey Jake! How is my big bad wolf doing?" "Bells!!! Hey! What a nice surprise. It's been are you?" As he said that I felt guilty because I hadn't called him for about a week. "Ah... Yeah...Lot's of work to do and i'm fine by the way. Sorry I didn't call before." "Oh it's ok Bella. I know. These days have been crazy for me too." He still sounded so weary."Really? Why?" "There are some new borns in Port Angeles and we are trying to kill them." Bingo! "Yeah I kinda know about this...This is merely why i called. We found out about the murders and we figured you should know something." "Yes don't worry we are working on that." We chated a bit longer and we closed the phone.

"Soooo?" Sammy asked as soon as I closed the phone. "The pack knows about it. There are some newborn vampires but they have it under control..."

I didn't have the time to finish my sentence because my phone rung. It was Lissa."Hellooooo!" i said to my sister in the phone. "Bella! How are you sweetie? We miss you!" "Haha! I'm fine Liss!I miss you too. What about you?" Lissa was always so cheerfull and sweet. "We are fine! I have some great news to tell you!" "Yeah? Like what? We winned the lottery?" I always liked to tease Lissa. "No! Of course not Bells! As if we need more money...No something else happened. We met a vegetarian vampire some days ago. His name is Christian and we asked him to stay with us for some days... He seems really nice and he doesn't have a coven. Jack saw his past and he said that he is ok and doesn't like killing innocent Joan like him!!!" Ok if Joan liked him he must be really good! She is a difficult person. In the begining she didn't liked me at all but she changed her mind and now we love each other like sisters.

"And now you want to tell him to stay with 't you?" I asked. "Um...Well..Yes. He is a really nice person and he fits in perfectly in our coven. Jack and Vlad like him too. We are having i really good time together." Her tone became pleading as she kept on."We would like to ask him to join our family... But we don't know if you agree so... I mean if you don't want him to join we won't do it and.." Lissa!" I cut her. "I do not have a problem with that darlin'.Of course I don't!" I told her."Really?" "Yes. Really." "Ooooooooooohh! Thank you so much sweetheart! I knew you would say yes! I love you so much! We all do! Well, you should meet him I think. He is a great person. But you will see that by yourself. He is from Canada and he was turned 100 years ago when he was 18 years old. He became a veggie about 70 years after his change because he was depressed by killing people. And he has that cool power, he can understand when someone is telling the truth and when not, it's really cool...

She told me more things about that Christian guy and how the family was doing and she hung up but not before asking me to return home as soon as it's possible so I can meet my new brother. They were all going to school because we had to keep up appearences. I hated school. I had gone many times after my change. But I was gone for a long time and I had to return. I missed them so much. It would be hard to leave Dean and Sam but I should.

When I closed the phone I told them what Lissa told me and about my decision. "We understand Bee... You should go back." Said with a sad smile Sammy. He was always so nice. Dean said "You can go only if you do one thing first..." I looked him curiously so did Sam. I could easily read his mind but I never did. I wanted to give the people around me as much privacy as I could. "What?" I asked. "Come again of course! How can we live without you cooking for us? Sammy is going to poison me...again!" "Ok! This has happened one time and I did it by mistake! I know how to cook." said Sam.

Ahhhh.... I was going to miss them so much. "Ok Dean I will come again I promise. But you will have to promise me that you two will come to visit me and my family meantime... What do you say???" "Deal Baby Girl!" but he sounded sad. They would miss me as I would miss them...

After that we said goodbye, I put all my things i my car and took of to see my family after all those months...


	3. Chapter 3

My familie and me were living in Portland,Oregon. I had left just after we had moved in but not before helping them to renovate and decorate the house.I left just when they started school.

It was almost almost noon when I arrived home. I could have been here much earlier but I like travelling with my car. It gives me space to think. My simblings hadn't arrived from school yet. Today was Christian's first day at school. Tommorow would be mine. Ugh! All those teenagers and their filthy minds. There are exceptions of course but still... I parked my car at the garage and I send my bags upstairs to my room. Sometimes it's cool to use magic! The house was pretty big. There were three floors and several rooms. I went to sit in the big living room. The house was very victorian like. Like the one you would expect vampires to live in, just without the dust, the spiders and the coffins.

That living room was my favourite place in the house, after my room. It was bright and open with big windows. White was the dominant colour in it and some beige. There were vases filled with white and yellow roses and white lilies. Lilies... my favourite flowers. I had decorated this living room. We (the girls) usually decorate every house together but that room inspired me and I had wanted to decorate it by myself. The result was excellent as my simblings say. It is so peaceful.

There was a grand piano in the corner of the room. I love playing piano. It's something I started when Edward left just to remember him, but as time went by I learned to express my feelings on it. I walked slowly towards it just admiring its beauty. I sit on the bench and as my fingers touched the sleek, white wood I knew what I wanted to play. I closed my eyes and started the Beetoven's Moonlight sonata. I sunk into my own world. I could play for days non stop. So many feelings in such a small peice of music...I remembered the woman I thought my mother..Renne died three years ago in a car accident with her husband Phil. And the man I thought that was my father who died from a heart attack just last year in a small house all alone... I was so proud to be raised by people like them and so sad to having lost them... I remembered Edward and the life I could be living if he hadn't left that day...

Suddenly the song came to an end and I returned back to the reality I always avoid. I wasn't alone. Five inhumanly beautiful vampires were standing beside the door, staring at me. Lissa. My sweetie amazing sister and friend was looking at me as if she could read my mind... She knew how I was feeling right now. Joan. Ah dear Joan. Always so difficult to aproach but always willing to listen to anyone's problem and help him or her to get over it...

And then was Jack. My big brother that wouldn't see that I can protect myself, who love me so much, who was always so willing to give even his life for all of us... And Vlad. My funny bro who could always make me smile even if I was in the worst possible depression. Only then I truly understood how much I had missed them all. That was the first time to leave my home for such a long time and it would be the last too.

But there was another person with them. Gorgeous as all the vampires Christian was standing there and I knew he was a part of the family already. Something inside me told me that I would accept him too and he would be a great brother. Christian was tall and slim but really well built. His eyes where gold, his hair light brown and his face open and friendly.

"Bella... That was so beautiful...I..I.." Lissa was the first to talk but obviously she couldn't find the right words to express herself... She was speechless... Ok that was a first. Their faces wore expressions of awe. "Wow sis! That was amazing! Oh and welcome back by the way!!!" said Vlad and make all of them to wake up. "And you guys" he continued " stop starring at her as if she is an alien!" Oh trust Vlad to break the ice. "Bells!" Lissa run to me and huged me like there was no tommorow. "Ok Liss let her breath!" said Vlad and came to hug me. "Aww! I missed you Bee! Do not leave us for that long again!" "I won't brother bear!" Then Joan came to me. "Heya! I missed you girl! If you do that again I promise you that I'll kick your ass!" she said as she huged me. "Haha! I will have that on mind sis'!" "You'd better..." she told me as she was giving me some space. Now it was Jack's time. He came to me and held me carefully in his arms as if I was a small fragile kid. His eyes were so tender and I could see so much love in them when he told me a simple " Don't leave again..." This time I felt like crying. From all of them I had missed him more. He was was everything to me. A brother, a friend, a father...

I burried my head in his chest and whispered " I won't" Then he left me and he introduced me to the new member of our coven. " Bella this is Christian Smith and from now on Christian Hunter."

Christian came to me, extended his hand and said " Hello Bella. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." I didn't took his hand I just told him "Do you wanna be a member of this family?" He obviously wasn't waiting for that answer and he starred at me with wide eyes as he was saying "Yes" Then I gave him a big big hug and told him "Welcome to the Hunter family Chriss! Don't act like you are a stranger!" No one was waiting for that. Not even me, but Christian made me feel so comfortable around him.

After that, we talked about everything and nothing at the same time till the next morning. I learned more about Christian who I kept calling Chriss and he was calling me Bee now, I told them about my adventures and they told me what they were doing while I was gone.

"Wow i said... it's 6:00 am..." I couldnt sleep but I was falling every night in some kind of nirvana. I knew exactly what was going on around me and my senses were as sharp as ever. "Bellaaaa!" said Lissa always so bubbly no matter what. "Uh I don't like that." She was wearing that smile that said either you want it or not you will do this and no complains. "What is it Lissy?" " You are coming to school with us today! Isn't it great?" Of course she knew it wasn't but I wouldn't argue.

"Ok, ok...Let the torture begin!"


	4. Info plz read this

_**Please read this.**_

_**Jackson Hunter (Jack)**_

**Age:****109 years old**

**Changed at 19 by unknown vampire**

**Mate: Lissa**

**Power: He can read the past of any person just by touching him or her.**

**Appearence: Tall (1.97 m), light brown hair, well built. (with golden eyes and pale of course as it is for every vegeterian vampire.)**

_**Lissa Hunter**_

**Age: 105 years old**

**Changed at 18 by Jack**

**Mate: Jack**

**Power: Nature, she can do anything from making trees grow to an earthquake)**

**Appearence: Short (1.60 m) with white blond hair and very thin.**

_**Vladimir Hunter (Vlad)**_

**Age: 108 years old**

**Changed at 18 by Jack**

**Mate: Joan**

**Power: He can hypnotise anyone by just looking into their eyes.**

**Appearence: Tall, (1.95) with a lot of muscles and black hair.**

_**Joanna Hunter (Joan)**_

**Age: 99 years old**

**Changed at 17 by Vlad**

**Mate: Vlad**

**Power: Fire**

**Appearence: Regular height (1.70), slim with light brown hair with natural blond highlights.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy!:D**_

A month had passed since I had returned home. I was having a great time. Even school was not that bad... My first day was the worst. Everyone kept staring at me and wispering about either how hot I was, the boys, or what a bitch I should be and how many plastic surgeries I must have done to become like that, the girls. I didn't dare to look into their minds... I didn't want to learn more.

Our story was that Jack, Joan and me were simblings. Joan and Jack pretened to be twins and they were seniors. I was suposed to be a junior. I was not there before because I was in a private school in Great Britain. We were the Hunters.

Lissa, Vlad and Chriss pretended to be simblings too. Vlad was a senior and Lissa and Chriss were twins too and juniors like me. They were the Riders. We were all supposed to be cousins and our parents left us here because they wanted to travel around the world... Crazy story if you ask me but we couldn't find a better one. Because Christian and me showed up here almost together we said that he was with me in Britain and I couldn't come to school with him at his first day because I had the flu. Personally I didn't like this, living in lies, but we had to, if we wanted to blend in.

Today was Monday and we had to go to school. The weather is always cloudy here but that is not a problem, since I can control the weather. Our weekend was really nice. We went hunting all together, in a nearby mountain and we had a great time.

There, when we were alone, Lissa told me that Christian would be a great mate for me. She knew pretty well that I was still in love with Edward but she always tried to find a mate for me so I wouldn't be alone... She was so sweet. I knew the others were thinking the same but even if I liked Chriss that way he didn't. I saw this in his mind. He loved me but only as a sister and I really liked that. No man except my brothers and only a few others, would see me as a friend or a sister.

When I told her this she was a little bit surprised but she didn't continue it. Lissa's gift is nature. She could do anything from making flowers bloom to a big earthquake.

Our family was pretty strong. Joan's power is fire. She is able to cover her body in flames and they won't burn her. It's pretty wierd for a vampire. Vlad is a hypnotist. If he want it, he can hypnotise anyone, by just looking into their eyes. Jack has an amazing power too. He can see anyone's past. When we met for the first time I let him look into my past. It was then, when our bond became so strong.

I could do pretty much anything and Christian could understand anyones lies. Yeah, we were a very strong family and that's why the Volturi didn't like us at all.

We arrived home when it was already Monday morning, so we had about an hour to get ready for school.

"Hey Bee can I wear your beige pumps at school today?" Lissa asked as she was entering my room. " Which? I have a bunch of them." I said. My fashion sense has improved very, very much after my change. Now if Alice saw me she would be proud. " Those Mickle Kors pumps you bought from New York a week ago..." " Ah yes... Of course you can take them Liss!" " Aww! Thanks sis!" "Don't mention it." Itold her as I was rufling her hair.

Lissa had a very girly style. She was sweet like candy. Joan was the exact opposite. She preffered the rock chic look and she seemed as dangerous as she was. Me on the other hand I was unpredictable to what I was going to wear everyday. This was because I am getting dressed according to my mood. Today I was in a nice and happy mood so I chose to wear to school a yellow dress with a big brown belt around my waist, brown lace up oxford pumps, a nice casmire brown cardigan and a light brown shoulder bag. I added some big vintage sunglasses and a long necklace. My hair were shiny, as always, falling to my waist in big ringlets. I was ready to go.

I went down to meet the others and go to school. "Hey Jack?" I asked. "What's the matter Bells?" "I want to take my Porsche to school today..." He stared at me like I had three heads. "The best car you can find in the parking lot Bella is a Volks Wagen from the 80's. We are trying to blend in remember?"

We usually went to school with Vlad's Honda Civic and Lissa's BMW. "Aww... Com' on bro...Lissa gets to ride her BMW at school everyday." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Ugh..." No one could resist this."Ok, ok. You can drive your Porsche at school BUT only for today. Deal?" "Aww! Thank you Jay! You are the best!" I told him as I was hugging him. "Ok! Who is going to come with me?" I asked them. " Me of course!" said Chriss. He loved anything that had to do with nice, expensive cars. He had a collection of them. "Ok then! Let's go!"

The others went with Vlad's Honda. I was driving very fast. If I was a human I would have killed myself. I should be the first to arrive to school but I let them arrive first. I had a weird feeling about today. I was a physic too, but I wouldn't let my abilities free. The only thing I was doing was to shield my family and me. This way I felt as normal as I could. I was a freak among the freaks.

I was lost in my thoughts as I parked in the parking lot. Chriss wasn't talking during the whole ride from home but he was relaxed. There was a comfortable silence before, but as I parked he tensed. And I knew why. I could smell it. We were not the only vampires in the lot...

_**So??? Do you like it??? **_

_**:D:D:D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!**_

_**Enjoy!:D**_

Five gorgeous vampires were standing by a silver Volvo. Five vampires I knew... And he was here too. Oh my god...This is so not happening, this is not happening, I kept thinking, as if they could disappear from where they were standing.

I climbed out of my car with Chrisstian and went to stand where the rest of our family was. Did they knew who I was? I was still wearing my sunglasses. We were in the opposite sides of the parking lot each coven examining the other.

I allowed myself to look at him. I took of my sunglasses and looked at him in the eyes. He was not waiting for this. He understood imiddietly who I was. So did the others. My coven already knew that they were the Cullens, because I had showed them some mental images of them before.

Only the moment I looked at him, I understood how much I loved him. The pain I was feeling all these years was nothing in front of that challenge. The hole in my chest which I thought closed till now, burst open and made me wanting to die. It was a pain even more bigger than the torture I went throught in my transformation, which burned every inch of me, because the true torture was that I was in front of him and I knew that he didn't want me, he didn't love me. I was so near him but I couldn't really be with him... I wanted to cry, cry like a baby in my mother's hug and I wanted her to tell me that everything was ok. But it wasn't. I wasn't ok.I was in such a great deal of pain that I didn't even understood that they were coming toward us looking astonished.

The first sunernatural creatures I've met in my life and the family I wanted to become a member of...

Alice. She was as beautiful as ever was wearing a shy and happy smile at the same time... was holding Alice's hand and had a very embarassed and sad expression. Then was Rosalie. Stunning as always, but her face didn't show anything. And Emmet. Ah Emmet, the big baby who had now a wide grin making his face even more beautiful. Last but not least was Cullen. My one and only love. He was so gorgeous. His messy reddish hair and those smoldering golden eyes I loved so much...

Jack went into the leader mode instantly. "Hello" he said. " I think we should go somewhere else to talk. This is not a safe place." "Yes" Jasper replied.

There was a small forest behind the school and while trying not to attract much attention, we went there. As we arrived Jack started to talk."Hello again. We are the Hunter family. I am Jackson, this is Lissa, Joanna, Vladimir, Christian and Isabella." He seemed so calm but he was boiling inside. I dared to read his mind. He was mad at Edward. He wanted to beat the crap out of him, because he was remembering all the pain he had caused me. I was standing beside him so I put my hand on his arm to make him understand that I was ok. I wasn't ok at all, but I didn't want Jack to fight with anyone...

Then Emmet spoke "Hello it's nice to meet you too. I am Emmet and these are Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward...We already know Bella though" He turned to me and told me "Hey Bella...You've...uh..changed. It's really nice to see you again." I composed myself and said "Hello Emmet it's nice to see you too." I sounded so calm that I surprised even myself. The atmosphere was really weird and heavy. I couldn't find anything to say and no one else spoke.

Then Alice blurted out "Bella I am really happy to see that your fashion sense hes improved that much! And not only that. You look stunning!" and she gave me a bright and sweet smile. Eveyone relaxed and I told her "Thank you Alice." and then to the rest of them " If we don't go now we gonna loose our first hour. We can talk later."

Lissa looked at me like I had three heads and told me in my mind "Where's my sister? She would do anything to get out of school." "Yeah, pretty much" I told her in her mind "But definately not this." and gave her a sad smile. She came to me, took my hand and we went for our first lesson.

I didn't quite understood how school came to an end that day. I was in my own little world thinking and trying to show as normal as possible. I couldn't realise what was happening... My mind was so confused.

All those years I thought, like the fool I was, that I was not going to see the Cullens again. I hadn't prepared myshelf for a situation like this. It is true, I put myshelf in every kind of dangerous situation but now... I was feeling so vulnerable.

In one of my classes was Alice. I just thank god that Edward was not in any of my classes, because I didn't know if I could act normal, with him so near me.

As I went in the classroom I saw her sitting in the seat beside me. She looked up from her book and smiled at me. I sat down and she started talking.

"If you don't want to talk to me and if you are mad I understand." she said. "I won't bother you" She looked so sad that I wanted to hug her, but of course I wouldn't do that. "I am not mad at anyone Alice. I was never mad."

What I told her was true. I was never mad at any of the Cullens not even Edward who broke up with me. She looked even more sad now. Did I say something wrong? "One the one hand" she said " I am happy that you are not mad Bella...But on the other...You should be. Our behaviour towards you was extremely inapropriate."

Ah... She felt guilty. She shouldn't be. It was Edwards choice and he had chosen to stay away from me. They just supported him, just like a family should. I didn't say anything I just gave her the best smile I could manage that moment. She understood much of my emotions just by that smile... Alice knew me well and I hadn't changed as much as I thought those last twenty years. "You are too good for your own benefit Bella." she told me. "You are a true angel." She didn't know how true her words were...

We didn't say anything else during the lesson. Each of us was lost in our thoughts. After a sort goodbye, I went to meet my family because that was the last period and we had to go home.

We were by our cars when Alice came towards us. "Um... We think that it would be good for our covens to meet, out of school as soon as possible, in order to talk about what we are going to do. This is your area and we don't want to intrude." She was talking to Jack. He had made it clear that he was the leader.

"Ok" he said. "You can come to our place tonight at about 8:00 pm. Is it ok?" "Of course" said Alice. " We will be there." She nodded goodbye and she left.

God... It was going to be a very interesting night...

_**So...? Do you like it? **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes, but I just learn English!**_

_**Review... I want to learn what you**_ _**think.**_

_**:D:D:D**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Lena**_


	7. Chapter 6

When we finally arrived home, I felt exausted. Not physically, just mentally. Until that moment didn't even know that I had such a wide range of emotions...

I didn't want to talk to anyone, and no one talked to me. They wanted to, I saw that in their eyes, but they respected me. So I just went into my room and took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair and I jumped from my window. I felt like exploding.

I run, run like the wind and maybe faster. Running always helped me to organize my thoughts. During the day I felt such a great deal of pain that I couldn't quite understand a lot of things, but just now, I realised it. Edward hadn't spoken a single word to me. I didn't hear his voice once. I also realised that I wanted, needed him to talk to me, even if it was a simple "How are you Bella?"

But no... He didn't even bother... Was he so indifferent of me? It hurt even more now. But thank god I was really composed and I didn't allow almost no one to see how much in pain I was. I am such a proud person... I hate showing weakness.

It was almost 7:00 pm when I arrived back home. I climped up my window and I showerd again. Tell me crazy, I don't really care. Hot water helps me relax so much. Even in this situation I felt a little bit better. This was going to be a long, very long night and I didn' want to look like the mess I felt inside.

I wanted to look beautiful. So I searched for something to wear that would make me look really good, in my walk in closet. I decided to wear dark skinny jeans, a black tank top and an oversized light grey button up shirt open on the top, black pumps with killer heels and a big black belt. I wore my hair up in a perfect, shiny ponytail that reached my butt. I looked in my big mirror and I really liked what I saw. I looked gorgeous and dangerous and classy and fierce all at the same time.

Even if I felt like crying, I wouldn't show that to anyone, I am a strong person. I have to prove it one more time. You must have noticed that my self esteem has improved very much.

The Cullens would be here in any moment so I went downstairs to wait for them with the rest of my family.

"Hey girlie!" yelled my bear of a brother in my ear as I reached the bottom of the staircase. "Hey yourself Vlad!"' I yelled at him just as he did to me.

"Haha sis, you found yourself again! Great!" he replied and pinched my cheek. Yeah, Vlad could always make me feel better with just a single word. Everyone was here except Lissa. "Where is my crazy sister?" I asked the rest of them, but they didn't have the time to reply because Lissa enter the room.

"Aww! Did you miss me already sweetheart?" she asked giving me a wide grin. "You know it Liss! I can't live without you!" I said and send her a kiss. "Hey! I'm starting to get jealous here!" shouted Joan from the loveseat where she was sitting. "Aww! Don't be! We love you too! How couldn't we? You are so HOT!" I told her and everyone laughed. We often made jokes about each others abilities. "I know I'm hot" she said and to prove that fact she covered herself in flames. It was pretty amazing to see.

"Show of" Jack told her and he throwed a pillow at her. "Hey! Not that! It's my favourite pillow Jack!" she yelled at him as she caught the pillow. "Aww! Little Joan wants her pillow!" replied Jack in baby voice. Everyone burst laughing. Even I did and when I started I couldn't stop. "Hahahahahaha! Little Joan... hahahaha!" told Lissa while choking in laughter.

Just then the doorbell rung. We all stopped. The Cullens had arrived. Lissa went to answer the door. Firstly came in Carlisle and Esme and then the others. I looked at Edward. His face was unreadable. I could not read any of his feelings except that he was really nervous. Esme nodded a hello to everyone and then came to me. "Bella! I missed you so much my sweetie!" she told me and hugged me. Aww... Dear Esme. Always so nice, with so much love for just about anyone... I had really missed her too.

"Hello Esme." I told her. "I missed you too." She looked at me trying to understand if I was telling her the truth, so I smiled sweetly at her. She got the message. She left me and went beside Carlisle. "Hello Bella. I'm really glad to see you again." His words were genuine. Carlisle always meant what he said. " Thank you Carlisle" I told him. "It's good to see you again." I meant what I told him. They had left me but I still loved them. There was an ackward silence then, so Chriss told them " Um...Would you like to sit?" and showed them the the living room.

It was like everyone woke up and went to sit. I sat in the loveseat with Chriss. I spoke to Calisle and Esme. "The others already know them. These are Christian, Jackson, Lissa, Joanna and Vladimir." They nodded to every person I showed them, and then I said, these are Carlisle and Esme." "It's really nice to meet you all." said Carlisle. "It's nice to meet you too." Replied Jack.

"So..." Carlise and Jackson started to say together. They smiled at each other and Jack said "Please"and gestured Carlisle to go on. " Uh... Before we actually discuss what we are going to do and how we can all live here together, I wanted to ask Bella, if she could tell us some things about her change and uh... what she actually changed into." Carlisle was really nervous as he looked at me. "I hope you don't mind telling us."

Of course they understood that I was not your common vampire. I had blood in my veins and my smell was different. Now vampires didn't want to drink my blood, and of course there were my eyes... My eyes which were neither red nor glod just dark forest green. I decided to tell them the story I was telling everyone.

"I was actually biten by Victoria." When they heard that name they froze. "Victoria?" Edward asked. Oh my god. He had actually spoken. His voice was actually much better than I remembered. Like silk... Oh... now it was harder for me to go on but I composed myself once again and I continued. "Yes, Victoria." I told him. He looked deeply into my eyes and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach but I tried not to show it. I saw something from the Edward I knew and loved in his eyes... My Edward... It was... love? No, it couldn't be. I looked again but he had turned his gaze to the floor. " So? How did it happen?" asked Alice. I looked at her and I saw... joy in her eyes. Joy? Oh well... Alice was always so weird.

I opened my mouth to continue the story but just then my cell phone rung. I pulled it from my pocket and I saw that Dean was calling. Gee, that guy had a hell of a timing... "Sorry" I told them and I answered the phone. "Hello bear boy" I told to Dean through the phone. "Bella" he screamed like someone was cutting his head of. My blood froze. "Dean? Dean are you aright? What's happening. Where is Sammy?" I was completely out of control, so scared for my friend. Everyone in the room was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Baby girl! Sammy is in the kitchen. He is trying to cook! That's why I'm terrified." He told me as if the end of the world was comming. Guh! What an idiot! "Dean!" I yelled at him through the phone. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill me? You scared the hell out of me! I thought that you saw a bloody Mary or something like that!" Who knew what could possibly happen to those boys? Trouble was following them everywere or I should better say that they were always trying to find troubles. "Aww..! Sorry Bee! I just remembered the last time that he cooked... You remember don't you?" Yeah! How could I forget that! Sam would have burned the whole house we were living at the time if I hadn't been there... "And now you are not here to save us" he continued as if he was reading my mind. "As for the Bloody Mary, we killed one last week."

"Ok Dean but if you do this one more time, what I did during Halloween would be nothing in front of what I am going to you then. Are we clear?" "Uh...Ok Baby Girl... Of course! Whatever you want!" he sounded scared, as he should be. Last Halloween we had found a Demon that raped, tortured and then killed little children. I was so mad that I tortured by burning his head and beating the crap out of him before I sent him to hell. I didn't like torturing anyone even if he was a Demon but this time I was really out of control.

"So? What's up with you? I haven't heard of you since last night! I missed you." He told me. " Aww! I missed you too bear boy! I just...uh... didn't have time to call you." "It's ok" We talked a bit more, then I talked to Sammy and I closed the phone telling them that I will call them later.

As I did that Emmet asked me " What did you do last Halloween? That guy sounded pretty scared..." I gave him my most dangerous smile and told him "You really don't wanna know Emmet..." None of the Cullens had seen the badass Bella. They looked so surpised, but what they saw now was nothing to what I was really able to do.

After that, I told them my story. It was actually half the truth. I was bitten by Victoria, but she didn't have time to kill me due to Jake's pack. I couldn't transform to a common vampire but only to a hybrid. I had many cool powers. End of story. I wouldn't say to them anything else because even if I loved them I was not sure that I could trust them. Of course they understood that I was not telling them everything but they didn't press for more information.

We discussed a bit more about how the two covens could coexist here and after we found some solutions to our problem the Cullens were ready to leave. I looked at Edward, something that I was avoiding during our discussion and Irealised that he was looking at me too. "Um... Bella..." He said. If I was human I would have fainted. I loved the way he spoke my name... He made it sound so sweet and beautiful... "Can I talk to you? I promise it won't be a long conversation."

"Of course." I couldn't say more more, I just gestured him to follow me outside.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Warning**_: There are spoilers for the TV series Supernatural, season 3 and 4 in this chapter.

Well... Enjoy!:)

_**Chapter 7**_

Edward and I were about to go to the dark backyard and talk, when it happened. It was like a big explosion... Without even realising it, we were transfered to a dark room, more like a dungeon. All of us were there, both the Cullens and the Hunters. We didn't have time to react, we were just observing what was happening to us.

The whole situation was magic. Pure magic. Magic of the worst kind. Evil, ancient and made to destroy. We were captured by Demons... Powerful Demons. It was so sudden and unexpectable that I didn't have time to protect my family and my friends.

I was trying to figure out what had just happened when a thick fog made my head hurt so much that was a pure torture and then... nothing.

For the first time after I had become a half-vampire I could sleep! Really sleep, like humans do. I could even dream! I dreamt about what would have happened if Edward hadn't left and then our life together. But then all of a sudden someone ended my beautiful dream. Someone was laughing... A dark, cold laugh without humor... And I knew that voice. It was not a voice I would like to hear ever again.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw, rather than felt, that we were all tied up with heavy chains. That could not stop a vampire but there was more. These chain where made to hold vampires... They were made with dead man's blood. When they touched the skin of a vampire they made it burn like hell. I could see that the others were in pain. That thing couldn't hurt me because of my human and angel blood but when I saw what it did to the others I got really mad. Someone must have guessed my reaction so they had more special chains for me. Chains with a certain sympol on them, a cross with a red eye in the center and some runes that could make an angel unable to use his or her magic. They made me also loose my vampire powers. Rarely someone could use that. No one dared to do so. But now someone did and I knew who did it.

Without even looking at that bitch I said "Nice job Lilith... Well done." Her laugh grew louder. "Ah Isabella... You think your humor will save you darling? Dean is not a very good influence, that is, if you want to hear my opinion." She was refering to the fact that Dean would always humor about things even if he was in the most dangerous situation. It was true that my tendency to make jokes all the time, and mostly in situations like that it was something Dean had taught me, but he didn't know that.

"You can laugh now bitch but when I have my hands free, I will personaly take care of you..." I gave her my most dangerous smile. "Dont run or make any effort to escape from me then Lilith. You will get what you deserve. I have a lot of things I would like to... talk to you about." Even if she was scared she didn't show it. "What? You think you will be able to walk when I'm done with you Bella? Get serious. And what do you want to talk to me about? You want to punish me for sending your little Dean to Hell? He totaly deserved it."

Oh yeah... I would love to rip her throat out for what she did to Dean. He was never the same after Castiel pulled him back to his previous life. "Watch your mouth. Don't give me more reasons to kill you." I told her. "I will be the death of you and you know it. You won't survive the Apocalipse Lilith. One way or another I will get you." "You think you can threat me, you idiot? Do you know who you are talking to? I'm Lucifer's favourite, you bitch. Do you know what that means? I will leave you last. Firstly, I will kill your friends, here in front of your eyes, and then I have prepared a slow, beautiful torture only for you." She smiled her angelic smile to me. "We will see that." I told back. She just waved my answer and went out of the room but not without telling us "I'm not alone... Don't even try to escape, it's not something you will succed in." And with those words she finaly left us.

I closed my eyes. What the hell? It was one thing when I got into troubles alone or with people who wanted and lived for being hunters and adventure, and a completely another thing taking with you the people you love, people who want a peaceful life. I had to take them out of here. I opened my eyes. All of them were looking at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen.I will find a way to get you out of here as soon as possible." I told them. "I'm sure you will sweetheart." said Lissa and gave me a sweet smile. Ah my darling sister... Always kind to me. "Don't feel responsible you didn't want this to happen..." told Alice and Esme who was sitting beside me tried clumsily to hug me but she couldn't bacause the chains where burning her skin. I smiled kindly at them. I didn't deserve this. I was resposible. I had to find something...

Edward was sitting at the other side of me. "Bella.." he said. His voice made me calm down. So beautiful and sweet, like a melodie. "Yes?" I turned my head and looked at him. He was smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me. "Don't feel responsible for this..." If someone knew me well that was Edward. He knew exactly what I was felling that moment all that guilt and the anger... "I can't say that I wasn't waiting for a surprise... Trouble is following everywhere remember?" He was looking deeple into my eyes and made me want to kiss me so badly.

It was so sweet of him. He was trying to make me feel better. Like the idiot I am I asked him "What did you want to talk to me about? Before we were captured?" I swear that, if vampires could blush he would be bright pink. That doesn't matter because I was pink already! I could blush due to the blood I had in me. So embarassing... I remembered my human days with him. "Umm forget it... You can tell me another time." I murmured embarassed and I looked at the ceiling. But then I heard something I thought I would never hear comming from his mouth again.. "I love you." he said. So simple yet so complicated. Everyone were looking at us. I looked at him. "I understand that maybe you don't feel the same about me after all these years but for me you will always be the one and only woman in my life. When I left, I thought I was protecting you but I was so wrong. If I was not so stubborn and realised sonner that being with you I could protect you better, things would have been so different now... None of this is your fault. Everything is my.." But he wasn't able to finish his what he was saying because I kissed him so hard that he couldn't breath. Even with those chains we managed to hug each other tightly and we kissed as we never have kissed before as if this was our first kiss. I could taste him and smell him, I wanted to be his, I wanted to belong to him... We were trying to be one... We ened the kiss and I looked into his eyes. "Are you serious Edward? How can I not love you? You are my other half. And no, this is not your fault." I told him and kissed lightly his swollen lips. "You don't know how happy you make me love." he answered using his old nickname for me.

Love. Oh how I loved the sound of it. I had even forgot that we were closed in a dungeon, kidnapped by some crazy demons who were helping Lucifer, that fallen angel rise again. I had to do something about it. For my families and my love.

_**I onw nothning.**_

_**Please review. I want to hear your opinion.:):)**_

_**Lena.**_


End file.
